


Первые встречи

by RkuHeko



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - without Takatori & paranorms, F/F, Gender intrigue, Other, Out of Character, Rating: PG13, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 16:21:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14168790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RkuHeko/pseuds/RkuHeko
Summary: Житьё-бытьё Фудзимии, встречи и знакомства.





	Первые встречи

**Author's Note:**

> Бета Iren.

Вспомнишь обильные страстные речи,  
Взгляды, так жадно, так робко ловимые... (с)

 

Самым сложным должно было стать открытое принятие себя. Своих убеждений. Встать в меньшинстве и не сгибаться под мнением толпы, сформированном наносными тоннами песка вековых культурных традиций. Не сгибаться. Идти вперёд. Против течения, против жизни, против всех.

Но сложнее для Ран оказалось другое. Противопоставлять себя другим, оказывается, она умела. А вот брать силы на ежедневные, ежеминутные рутинные события — нет. Так часто казалось, что проще всего будет опустить руки и сделаться как все. Надеть маску слабой, милой и послушной девушки, цветочницы из магазина за углом, что, улыбаясь, примет заказ и составит букет за пару минут, ловко и виртуозно обвяжет коричневую бумагу тонкой алой лентой и, опять же, с улыбкой отдаст своё творение клиенту... Аррр! Как же бесили Ран все эти улыбки! Бесили улыбки, бесили покупатели, бесили сотрудницы. Хотелось выть волком, стоило лишь вспомнить о матери и отце, решивших уйти, когда фирма обанкротилась. О беспомощном брате, спящем в коме, на чьё лечение и уходили почти все деньги, заработанные в этом дорогущем элитном магазине.

Ран скрипела зубами и работала, как проклятая. И забивала свою ярость и злобу глубоко внутрь, в душу, обратно, стоило лишь этой тёмной твари приподнять голову, чтобы попытаться вылезти наружу. Ран не хотела садиться на шею какому-нибудь мужику и становиться женой и матерью семейства, как советовали дальние родственники, не хотела отключать брата от системы жизнеобеспечения, как советовали всё те же, дальние. Ран вообще не любила мужчин. Потому что знала, что женщины — сильнее. Она — сильнее. И не понимала, почему она должна склоняться и смиряться только потому, что «так заведено».

О, она уважала обычаи и традиции. Она мастерски могла провести чайную церемонию. Могла подобрать приличествующее случаю стихотворение, наполненное глубоким смыслом, во время любования луной или в пору цветения глициний. Да и тело её ещё не забыло занятий по кендо, ведь всего несколько лет прошло с тех пор, как её отец решил уйти, а мать смиренно последовала за ним... Но традиции умирать от безысходности Ран не понимала и не хотела принимать. Если её родители ошиблись, то это не значило, что она должна совершать ошибку вслед за ними. Такие традиции — бред.

Ран никому не рассказывала об этом. Ещё чего. Рассказывать — значит надеяться на понимание. А ей ничего этого не было нужно. Хотя было время, когда Ран казалось, что Кен-Кен её понимает.

Кен-Кен, что работала в магазине вместе с нею. Одно время Ран даже казалось, что у них с Кен-Кен много общего. Внешне та выглядела сущей пацанкой, и ей не нужно было красить волосы в алый, чтобы выглядеть необычной и яркой. Она не рычала на покупателей, этих извращенцев-клерков, офисный планктон, которому на хрен не сдались цветы, а вот молодые девчонки-продавщицы — очень даже... Она просто била без предупреждения! Один раз, когда какой-то жирный боров с дипломатиком пристал к Оми, зажимая ту к стенке холодильника с орхидеями, Кен-Кен даже прописала извращенцу с ноги пару раз, а потом ещё и шваброй выгнала вон. Тот что-то орал про полицию и жалобы, но драпал только так и больше не возвращался. Дурочка Оми краснела и плакала — совсем не могла постоять за себя. Едзи только сузила глаза и прошипела Кен-Кен, что за разбитое кашпо из-под пальмы та будет платить сама, а ей, де, деньги на платье от Гуччи нужны. Ран же подошла к Кен-Кен и сказала «спасибо». За всё сразу — и за мужество, и за смелость. Ну вот как-то так они и сошлись. Ненадолго, правда. Но то, что между ними было, Ран даже нравилось — на какой-то момент. Кен-Кен не очень разбиралась в чайных церемониях, зато любила погонять на байке, да и про футбол её слушать было интересно. В спорте уже мало что понимала сама Ран, но о футболе Кен-Кен рассказывала так зажигательно, так весело, что слушая её, можно было забыть обо всём.

Они даже целовались. Пару раз. Возвращаясь домой почти ночью, после бешеных гонок на байке по шоссе. Кен-Кен так ловко лавировала между машин, что Ран могла только крепче прижиматься к её спине, боясь упасть. Адреналин бил в кровь, нервы, натянутые, как канаты, вопили о жизни и о жажде нарушать запреты, взгляд Кен-Кен отдавался сумасшедшим эхом где-то в нижнем подреберье, а губы у неё казались такими неправдоподобно нежными, чужими и ласковыми, что Ран ненадолго позволяла себе сопливо таять каждый раз, когда... когда.

Дальше поцелуев, впрочем, у них не зашло. Кен-Кен сказала, что хочет остановиться, что хочет подумать, что хочет, чтобы они с Ран остались подругами. У Ран в голове билась мысль: «А не хочешь ли ты узнать, чего хочу я? Для разнообразия?» Но Кен-Кен оказалась эгоисткой, потому что — нет, не хотела. Она уже через неделю начала гонять на байке с каким-то парнем. Встретила его где-то за городом, прямо на шоссе — Оми слышала и потом пересказала Ран эту сплетню, восторженно заламывая руки. Вот уж кто своего не упустит, так это Оми, — желчно думала Ран. — Романтично влюбится и выскочит замуж за первого встречного, дайте только школу закончить. Может, и не нужно было гнать от девчонки того жирного, с дипломатиком?.. Впрочем, потом Ран ругала себя за эти мысли: у неё была неделя меланхолии. Всё-таки не каждый день её бросают ради парня, можно и пожалеть себя немного...

***  
— А я-то всё гадала, к кому это ты бегаешь, — раздался хриплый от постоянного курения голос Ёдзи, когда Ран в очередной раз вышла из палаты брата. По средам она общалась с лечащим доктором, выслушивала очередное «без улучшений и изменений» и после проводила пару часов со своим единственным родственником. Оставшимся в живых, если, конечно, можно считать живым тело, неподвижно лежащее на больничной койке.

Ран молча прошла к выходу. Запах дорогих сигарет — какого-то элитного табака, крепкого, но не тошнотно-противного, — а ещё аромат иностранных духов, грубых и явных, преследовал её вместе со стуком каблуков Ёдзи.

— А он симпатичный, — продолжала та, не обращая внимания на молчание Ран. Она вообще ни на что не обращала внимания, если ей этого не хотелось. — Я бы с ним даже замутила, если бы, конечно, случай представился.

Очевидно, это было, с точки зрения Ёдзи, высшей похвалой.

— Он бы с тобой не стал, — Ран развернулась и ответила.

Брат был правильным. С развитым чувством долга и прочими атрибутами настоящего японца. Работящий, уважающий родителей и старших. Не то что она, паршивая овца среди Фудзимий.

Ёдзи удивлённо моргнула, оглядела Ран с высоты своих каблуков, будто первый раз увидела.

— Ой, да ладно тебе, ну. Не начинай, я это просто так сказала. Давай лучше сходим и выпьем. Я знаю один хороший бар. Знакомый посоветовал. А одной идти сегодня что-то нет настроя.

Вот и иди со своим знакомым, — могла бы ответить Ран. Но почему-то она не послала Ёдзи, хотя и очень хотелось. Просто дала слабину. Иногда даже она бывала слабой. Возможно потому, что Ёдзи теперь владела её, Ран, тайной, знала о её брате. Возможно потому, что роман с Кен-Кен, глупый и не имевший шансов перерасти во что-то большее, закончился ещё слишком недавно. Возможно, так просто сложились звёзды, и настроение Ран сегодня, несмотря на всю её ярость, ненависть и презрение к суете и традициям, всё же было лирическим и покладистым.

— Давай сходим, — ответила она, уводя Ёдзи за собою дальше, к выходу, прочь из больницы, втайне мечтая, чтобы крашеная курильщица на высоченных каблуках забыла сюда дорогу и больше не появлялась, не касалась этой стороны жизни Фудзимии Ран.

***  
Иногда случается так, что понимаешь: некоторые встречи просто должны были произойти, потому что так было предопределено. Как, кем — неизвестно, но должно. На этот раз было так же. И оно произошло.

Понимание о предопределённости накрыло Ран уже потом, после. Не одну и не две встречи спустя.

Неизвестно, что зацепило её сперва: внешний вид дорогих вещей и одежды или практическое отсутствие акцента. Наверное, всё-таки внешний вид. Бывает, что люди окружают себя вещами нарочито претенциозными, кричащими своей стоимостью о баснословном содержимом кошелька своего владельца. Так любит одеваться Ёдзи, к примеру. Но ей не дано выглядеть среди своих вещей спокойно и обстоятельно. Нет, она словно заявляет о себе: «Я добилась, я смогла, дотянись до моего уровня, если сможешь». Для многих людей дорогие вещи — это вызов обществу. Просто пользоваться, спокойно и со вкусом? Это не каждому дано. Возможно, так умеют только те, кто родился в роскоши, но этой роскошью никогда не кичился. Возможно также, что Ран ошибалась. И все её мысли о новом знакомстве были полны восторженных ощущений лишь потому, что она коснулась той жизни, которой ещё никогда не касалась. И роскошь тут была не при чём. И дороговизна чужих вещей, о которых ей прошипела, зажав зубами сигарету, Ёдзи, сверкая глазами на следующее утро. Правда, «как ты такую отхватила» и «почему это не мужик, ох я бы с ним», и «хорошо, что мы с тобой не конкурентки, а то бы я тебе все волосы твои крашеные повыдергала» Ран только смешили. А насчёт повыдерганных волос так вообще сомнения брали, потому что Ёдзи явно никогда не занималась кендо и каратэ, в отличие от самой Ран — пока у семьи были деньги, которые тратились не в погашение долгов, а на образование детей... Ран не хотелось выяснять ничего, и ругаться тоже не хотелось, и даже гадать, акцент, внешность или банальный алкоголь явились определяющими во вчерашней встрече. Её, вчерашнюю встречу, хотелось просто вспоминать. И держать внутри себя то ощущение тепла, спокойствия и скрытой, но большой силы, что подхватила её и повлекла за собою, надёжно держа на своих ладонях, — как можно дольше. До завтрака, до обеда, до пересменки в магазине, до закрытия... Как можно дольше — как получится, насколько хватит памяти.

Прошедший вечер среды закончился неплохо. Не так плохо, как мог бы, если принять во внимание пронырливый любопытный нос Ёдзи и то, что она обнаружила секрет Ран, её слабое место, её брата... Возможно, поход в бар был способом извиниться, но Ран не считала, что Ёдзи достанет такой хрупкости, чтобы извиниться. Нет, та была из тех женщин, что не умеют извиняться вовсе, потому что всё, что они делают, — правильно. Есть, есть такие смешные люди.

Однако бар Ёдзи нашла действительно неплохой. И люди его посещали занятные.

Сперва Ран решила, что два европейца были мужчинами, и потому не обратила на них внимания. Рыжеволосый худосочный, в белых брюках и в зелёном пиджаке индивидуум показался забавным, и всё. Как экзотический попугай из неведомой страны. Непривычное взгляду острое лицо и режущий ухо акцент в сочетании с яркой одеждой и свободными, широкими жестами помогли Ран навесить на него ярлык «гайдзин» и терпеливо, но слегка пренебрежительно отвернуться. Вряд ли его спутник чем-то отличался от него самого... Отличалась.

У спутницы рыжеволосого гайдзина оказался низкий грудной голос и мягкое, почти незаметное произношение гласных. Ран залипла на горло незнакомки, на её нижнюю челюсть, на губы, что произносили звуки и слова, шевелились и улыбались. Изящная кость запястий, длинные пальцы, словно вылепленные талантливым скульптором: фарфор с прожилками тонких голубоватых вен. Бледная кожа и волосы цвета воронова крыла с иссиня-чёрным отливом, золотая цепочка и золотистая оправа очков, смелый брючный костюм, светло-бежевый с белой рубашкой, подчёркивающий точёную худобу её женственной фигуры и визуально вытягивающий и без того длинные ноги. Незнакомку звали Бренда Кроуфорд, и, возможно, Ран выпила слишком много, и во всём было виновато влияние Ёдзи, ведь не в её привычках было пить в барах и знакомиться с иностранцами. А так — да, знакомство состоялось.

Кроуфорд «Зови-меня-Бренда» не сводила взгляда с Ран — так казалось, и стёкла её очков вспыхивали, отражая яркий свет потолочных светильников.

Почти весь вечер за их столиком раздавался неумолкающий тенорок рыжеволосого гайдзина — его имя оказалось таким же странным, как и внешность: «Шульдих» — «Если хочешь, я тебе потом объясню, что это значит», — в его интонациях прозвучали мурлыкающие нотки, и Ран стало смешно, когда она поняла, что Шульдих заигрывает с Ёдзи, и что та, кажется, повелась, и что вместе они смотрятся, пожалуй, неплохо, такие яркие, вызывающие и громкие, оба напоказ.

— Что смешного? — спросила Кроуфорд, и Ран вполголоса ответила:

— Кажется, у кого-то сегодня ночь сложится, — и покосилась на Ёдзи. Та как раз увлечённо слушала Шульдиха, который говорил о своей должности специалиста по связям с общественностью, расхваливая фирму по продаже...

— Как знать, — Кроуфорд загадочно улыбнулась, тонко растянув губы. — Так, может, не будем им мешать? Или ты боишься оставить свою подругу вместе с... моим коллегой?

От Ран не укрылась пауза в словах Кроуфорд, но их смысл почти не дошёл до её сознания, потому что чужая рука, — эти бледные и тонкие пальцы, холёные, с дорогущим прозрачным маникюром, — коснулись её руки, грубой и сильной, но наверняка неухоженной, с царапиной вдоль указательного пальца из-за тех роз с шипами, что привезли им в магазин вчера, с сухой кожей из-за частого мытья и возни с рассадой и землёй.

— Хочешь, пойдём со мной? Поговорим в более спокойной обстановке. Я здесь недавно, и мне хочется узнать о вашей стране побольше.

— Недавно? Но ты ведь так хорошо говоришь на японском, — Ран хотелось сказать что-то приятное, но на ум больше ничего не приходило.

— У меня были хорошие учителя, — Кроуфорд пожала плечами, словно это всё объясняло. Никакие учителя не смогли бы научить её быть... такой. Это дар, умение самого человека. И Ран не могла этого объяснить. Словами так точно не смогла бы.

***  
Кроуфорд попрощалась с Шульдихом и Ёдзи, они с Ран взяли такси, Кроуфорд настояла на том, чтобы заплатить за поездку, и Ран не смогла возразить. А после они отправились в бар при отеле, сидели там почти до часу ночи и говорили, говорили до хрипоты. Ран слушала о странах и городах, о литературе и музеях, рассказывала о традициях, о праздниках, о кимоно и национальной музыке, о стихах и о кендо... Под утро они обменялись телефонами, и Ран уехала домой в твёрдой уверенности, что с Брендой Кроуфорд они больше не увидятся, а потому воспоминания об этой единственной встрече можно смело хранить в сердце, как нечто дорогое и ценное.

***  
Ёдзи курила задумчиво и нервно. И даже не обращала внимания на постоянных покупателей, некоторые из которых, по словам Оми, приходили в магазин явно только из-за неё.

— Странный тип этот Шульдих, — сказала Ёдзи наконец. Не то чтобы Ран собиралась выслушивать о похождениях Ёдзи, просто так получилось, что она несла обрезки стеблей и листья к мусорному контейнеру, стоящему на заднем дворе, а Ёдзи оказалась там же: стояла и курила, прислонившись к стене. Руки Ёдзи были спрятаны в карманы фартука, а высветленные волосы убраны в неаккуратный хвост. Не накрашенная, Ёдзи казалась больной. Бледной, выцветшей копией себя же самой. И даже взгляд её показался Ран тоскливым.

— Почему? — спросила она, чтобы не выглядеть неблагодарной за вчерашний вечер. В конце концов, именно Ёдзи отвела её в тот бар. Именно благодаря ей Ран так хорошо провела время со случайной знакомой. И пусть они из разных миров... Даже столь разные миры должны порой соприкасаться.

— Мы не переспали. Он сказал, что не будет со мной трахаться, — ответила Ёдзи. Если бы её прямотой можно было убивать, то Ран была бы сражена наповал прямо на месте.

— Может, ты ему не понравилась? — Ран усмехнулась. Усмешка была попыткой отгородиться, закрыться. Всё-таки прямота Ёдзи могла разрушить что угодно, даже хорошие воспоминания.

— Или наоборот, — Ёдзи нахмурилась ещё сильнее. — Всё было хорошо, понимаешь? Мы целовались, он даже руки распустил...

— Избавь меня от подробностей, — попросила Ран, выкинув мусор в мешок и направляясь обратно к дверям.

— Да не было никаких подробностей, говорю же, — Ёдзи раздавила докуренную сигарету о стенку контейнера, проигнорировав злобный взгляд Ран. Она вечно их игнорировала. — Он сказал, что хочет подождать. Мать его.

— Может, он импотент? — раздался голос Кен-Кен. Оказывается, та стояла в тени за дверью чёрного хода и нагло подслушивала.

— Или влюбился, — добавила Ран. Судя по тому, как на неё посмотрели ошалевшими глазами Ёдзи и Кен-Кен, её предположение было самым бредовым.

— Импотент, точно, — заключила Ёдзи, пытаясь вытряхнуть из опустевшей сигаретной пачки несуществующую сигарету.

Когда в глубине магазина зазвонил телефон и почти сразу прибежала Оми и доложила, что Ёдзи зовёт к телефону какой-то иностранец с непроизносимой фамилией, стало ясно всем троим, что если Шульдих и был импотентом, то крайне настойчивым и самонадеянным.

***  
Вторая встреча ничем не отличалась от первой. Кроуфорд брала Ран за руку, заглядывала ей в лицо, а, когда принесли закуски, восхищалась тем, как изящно Ран управляется с палочками для еды. После этого ей кусок в горло не лез. Приходилось только пить, и потому сохранять трезвость головы, поддерживая беседу, стало сложнее.

— Ты сегодня рассеянная, — заметила Кроуфорд.

— Просто устала, извини, — ответила Ран.

— Проблемы на работе?

— Скорее, проблемы у Ёдзи. А когда проблемы у неё, она устраивает их всем остальным... — опомнившись, Ран запоздало прикрыла рот ладонью. — Прости, я не должна была так говорить.

— Похоже, проблему твоей подруги зовут Шульдих? — Кроуфорд с улыбкой поправила свои очки. — Не переживай, я прекрасно понимаю, какие проблемы может Шульдих устроить. Так что мне даже немного жаль твою подружку, она ещё не знает, с кем связалась.

Странная характеристика. Ран казалось, что Кроуфорд и Шульдих заодно, но на поверку выходило, что дружелюбия между ними было маловато. Соперничество? Ревность? Что стояло между ними? Ран могла лишь фантазировать, но тратить свою фантазию на подобную ерунду ей не хотелось. Ей сейчас хотелось другого.

— А ты? С тобой проблем не бывает? — в голове Ран шумело. Иначе, чем хмелем, не объяснить её неуклюжие попытки... чего, флирта? Серьёзно, Фудзимия? Зачем иначе ты смотришь этой иностранке в глаза с такой прямотой и откровенностью, зачем улыбаешься ей своею улыбкой, соблазнительной, как тебе всегда казалось, когда ты смотрелась на себя в зеркало?

Но Кроуфорд, кажется, решила ей подыграть. А, может, тоже была немного пьяна, и потому приняла всё за чистую монету? Или... Или она была такой же, как Ран? Мало шансов. Не может случаться такое везение на самом деле. Ран не верила. Но, тем не менее, вопреки этому неверию, ломая его на куски, Кроуфорд взяла её руку в свои, обернула её ладонь своими пальцами, поднесла к губам и тихим голосом произнесла:

— А меня тебе бояться не стоит. По мне всё сразу видно, разве нет? Так что всё честно...

— Честно? — губы пересохли, осталось лишь эхом повторять знакомые слова.

Поездка в такси показалась ужасно неуютной. Трудно думать об уюте и удобстве, когда горят щёки, сердце дрожит от неизвестности — правильно ли она поняла намёк Кроуфорд или ошиблась, а руку всю дорогу сжимают чужие пальцы. Пальцы Кроуфорд были тёплые, сильные и сухие. Ран казалось, что они ехали в такси вечность. И долго-долго шли по холлу отеля — Кроуфорд разжала ладонь, получая ключ у стойки портье, но тут же снова схватила Ран за руку, как только они вошли в лифт. Тот тоже двигался вверх с мучительной неторопливостью, и равнодушная, наполненная молчанием тишина заставляла Ран нервничать.

Такая вот, хмельная и молчаливая, разволновавшаяся, но прекрасно держащая лицо — хоть на это она могла надеяться? — Ран прошла в многокомнатный номер отеля, больше похожий на настоящую квартиру, чем на гостиничное жильё. В приоткрытую дверь виднелась бесконечная анфилада дверей и комнат... Только опустившись в глубокое мягкое кресло, Ран поняла, что смотрит в зеркало, а дверь находится на противоположной стене.

— Укачало? — спросила Кроуфорд, скидывая туфли и становясь босиком в мягкий ворс ковра. Потрясающе высокая и, вместе с тем, изящная, как статуэтка. Ран мотнула головой, с трудом прогоняя неожиданно накатившую дремоту. Не стоило столько пить. — Сейчас налью тебе воды.

Звук шагов утонул в густом пушистом ворсе ковра, перед внутренним взором Ран надолго отпечатались чужие стопы с тонкими голубыми прожилками вен на подъёме, вызывающие ассоциации с рисунком на мраморе или с переплетением ветвей неведомого дерева. Неужели человеческое тело действительно может быть таким красивым? Настолько вызывающе и кричаще-идеальным?

Голоса в голове тоже не казались человеческими. Скорее, они могли принадлежать жадным демоницам из детских сказок. Ран помнила, что в детстве брат читал ей такие истории.

— Надо же, какая пташка уснула в кресле. Прямо как ангел на божьей ладони. Японский ангелочек.

— Заткнись, Джей. И уходи.

— Эй вы, не шумите там!

— А Шульдих не с тобой? Всё ещё окучивает эту?..

— Кстати, Бренда, вам завтра уезжать! Ты не забыла?

— Наги, отправляйся к себе. Джей, завтра жду от тебя отчёта по антиквариату...

Звук льющейся воды и звон бокала показались Ран шумом фонтана и музыкой ветра. Две демоницы Джей и Наги окончательно превратились в ворчливую горгулью с жёсткими каменными перьями на четырёх крылах и церемонную цветочную фею с равнодушным лицом. И только Кроуфорд, — Бренда, наконец-то по имени, — даже во сне представлялась Ран куклой из театра теней, принцессой благородных кровей, вырезанной из шёлка, светлой и воздушной. Её голоса хотелось слушаться, подчиняться ему и следовать. Правда, вопреки своим желаниям, Ран всё равно уснула. Слишком длинным оказался день, слишком она устала. Она почти не почувствовала, как её подняли на руки и понесли, как раздевали и укладывали в постель, лишь утром она догадалась, что так было, потому что проснулась она в незнакомой кровати на белых простынях и подушках, воздушных и мягких, будто облака.

***  
В записке, что Ран обнаружила на прикроватном столике, Бренда писала, что ей жаль, но дела требуют от неё срочного отъезда из страны. Что её — и Шульдиха — не будет в Японии пару недель. Кроуфорд сухо, — так казалось — благодарила Ран за время, потраченное на общение с нею. И в конце — торопливо, сбиваясь с аккуратного почерка на более острый и мелкий, приписывала, что хотела бы встретиться ещё раз. Если Ран тоже этого хочет. Рядом с подписью Бренда указала адрес своей электронной почты.

Ран перечитала записку трижды, и только после этого почувствовала, что её горячо бьющееся сердце начинает успокаиваться. Хотела ли она встреч? Да! Хотела! И сердце стучалось и билось в груди, будто требуя, чтобы эта встреча случилась уже сейчас, сердце не хотело ждать несколько недель. И Ран его желание поддерживала.

***  
Она оделась и вышла из опустевшего гостиничного номера. Сегодня, как и обычно, Ран не изменила своей привычке просыпаться рано, поэтому почти не опоздала на утреннюю смену в магазине: прибежала почти к открытию, поспешно заматывая отросшие волосы в хвост и рассеянно слушая разговоры Ёдзи и Кен-Кен. Удивительным показалось то, что Ёдзи вышла на работу с утра. Ведь сегодня Ран должна была работать с Кен-Кен, а смена Ёдзи начиналась только после обеда.

— ...хренов Таиланд, прикинь. Вот сука, — доносилось до слуха Ран, но она почти не понимала, о чём говорит Ёдзи. Не отслеживала; ей не хотелось сейчас вникать в чужие проблемы, ведь у неё в кои-то веки всё шло хо-ро-шо. А голос Ёдзи был злой, она выплёвывала слова отрывисто и тихо, зажимая в зубах незажжённую сигарету. — И я тоже хороша, дура. Раскатала губу: красивый, при деньгах, под юбку не лезет. И ты подумай только, какая тварь, стояла и просила, чтобы я его... её дождалась!

Ёдзи хлопнула руками по столу, и Ран дёрнулась от этого громкого звука. Подслушивать она не собиралась, поэтому отошла подальше, к кассе. У Ёдзи время от времени случались проблемы с парнями, и сегодняшний случай, похоже, не был исключением. Хотя интересно, будет ли Ёдзи ждать Шульдиха? Может и будет. Слишком эмоционально она вела себя сегодня, а это был верный признак того, что Ёдзи, по её собственным словам, «зацепило».

Ран украдкой улыбнулась одними уголками рта. Похоже, её саму, как и Ёдзи, «зацепило». Кроуфорд была словно свежая струя воздуха в её затхлой повседневной жизни. Рядом с нею Ран дышала свободно, рядом с нею у Ран распускались крылья за спиной. Она пообещала себе, что, как только закончится смена, обязательно пойдёт к компьютеру и напишет Бренде письмо. А начнёт его примерно такими словами:

«Привет, Бренда. Уже скучаю по тебе. Я бы хотела встретиться снова...» И будь что будет.


End file.
